ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie Hastings
Annie Hastings is one of the main protagonists in We Happy Few 2. Biography Annie was born in May 14, 1935 at Parade District. She is the elder daughter of Maeve O'Niall Hastings and Mr. Hastings, younger sister of Arthur Hastings and Percival Hastings, and older sister of Petunia Hastings. When she was 4 years old, Annie loves to draw the pictures because she was to be an artist when she was grown up. But her mother tells her about World War II. The Germans are coming to England, they took the children to the train station. They put them on the train and sent away to Germany. Petunia was worried about she was about to been taken away by the bobbies. Annie was coming to her sister and hugging. Meanwhile, Petunia ask her to do the choices at the house. So she decided to make the choice at her house. When she was sixteen years old, she had to explains about Stanley has a sex with her mother. Annie peeking on the doorhole Appearance Annie is a short, slim woman with a black hair, dark brown eyes, pink lips and wears a business outfit, glasses, and earrings. When she was younger, she wears a school uniform and a red tie. Personality Annie is simply put on the face on the crowd. She is particularly special or worthless, Annie is perfect at her life, but sometimes her life can be rough. She also can be Events of We Happy Few 2 Annie walking through Wellington Wells until she notices the mood booths, houses and even the citizens. She worried about they taking the joy to forget bad things Trivia * Annie is similar to Arthur Hastings from the first game. ** They both have siblings (Annie have a younger sister, Arthur have an older brother.) ** They both have the same last names. ** They both wearing a glasses. ** The both have brown eyes and black hair. ** They both remember the bad things. *** However unlike Arthur, Annie is tough and savage while she on the combat mode. * According to the crew, Annie known for her cooking and hunting skills. * Annie is shown flirting with the bobbies and joy doctors. * Despite being shy most of the time, Annie is shown to have blasts of rage. ** She can also be to be tough, sassy and stubborn. * She tells her siblings about the tragedy events that had happen in WWII. She was forced to escaped from the train station * Annie is shown to be wearing a necklace which her mother gave her. * Annie is shown to help Uncle Jack to find the special letter. * Originally, Annie is supposed to be a main villain but it scrapped because of Jane. * According to one of the crew, Annie is inspiration from Arthur Hastings and TBD. * Annie is similar to one of the characters from We Happy Few, Arthur Hastings and Sally Boyle. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Female Characters Category:English characters Category:Victims Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Shy characters Category:Damsel in distress